Stealing and Winning
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: When Roy comes to Resembool to locate an AWOL Edward, he ends up there for different reasons than expected. Win/Roy in the first chapter, Win/Roy/Ed in the second. Rated M for a reason.
1. Stealing and Winning

A staccato knocking interrupted the otherwise silent office of Roy Mustang. In said office, he and Lieutenant Hawkeye were working quietly –Roy, diligently for once in a while. The sound had startled the man from his conversation, but Hawkeye remained as stoic and focused as ever.

"Enter," He said authoritatively. The door opened to reveal 2nd Lieutenant Havoc at attention.

"At east," Mustang said. "What have you got?"

"I'm here to report that Major Elric will be unable to perform the mission you have directly assigned to him, sir," The blond man informed.

"Oh? And why not?"

"The major is busy in Resembool," The man referenced the stack of papers in his hand as if it were a script. "Getting his automail upgraded."

"_Upgraded?_" The colonel questioned. "He's delaying his duties for an upgrade that is likely not strictly necessary for the efficiency of his performance?"

The lieutenant gave him a look reading that he really would rather not be in the middle of this. Nonetheless, he responded, "He left little explanation beyond the fact that he 'can do what he wants' and it had been a while since he had been upgraded anyway."

Ah, more of his 'I'm only in the military because I have to be' garble. Regardless of his motives, couldn't he show a little respect? As far as he was concerned, Ed was far too aware of the military's need to keep him in the program. If they weren't, he would've been gone the first day on the job. Then again, if the military didn't rely on him to such a degree, he would also be aware of this and likely be a tad more obedient in light of his own objectives. Mentally, the colonel wished the military hadn't put so much faith into one kid; then maybe he wouldn't run off with only a sliver of an explanation.

The soldier at the door appeared anxious to be dismissed. "Thanks," Mustang said. "You may go." The blond swiftly turned around, taking the door handle with him. A few moments after it clicked shut, Roy cleared his throat. Not a flinch from Hawkeye. He did it again, a bit more perceptibly. Finally, the 1st Lieutenant flicked her eyes up to meet the colonel's.

"I'm going to go deal with this," A resigned sigh, "_situation._" He stood from his desk.

"You're going to Resembool?" She asked dubiously. "Couldn't you just call?"

He gathered a few things from his desktop and shoved them in his coat pockets. "I could, but something tells me Ed wouldn't talk." A brief silence. "Besides, it's a bit stuffy in here."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, and then appeared to choose to take nothing from that statement. "Alright. See you in a few days, Colonel."

Edward had been at the Rockbell's along with his brother for a few days now, and he was actually surprised when he hadn't received a call or even a notice in response to the information regarding his unapproved leave from duty. The boy was laying across the surface upon which his mechanic was fine-tuning his upgrade, and it was times like these he really felt like a robot requiring regular maintenance.

The blonde girl moved above him, hers eyes intensely focused on her work. Ed never knew exactly _what to look at_ when she was busy at work with his arm; she was so close to him –should he look at her? No, that's creepy: he couldn't just stare at her. What would she think? But then again, how could he not when he could practically feel her breathing on him? He often resided to staring straight to the ceiling.

Prolonged staring prompted him to get rather lost in his thoughts at times, what with nothing else to do. That is, until something like, say, Winry's breasts graze over him as she reaches for something across him and out of her reach in general.

"You know, you could just ask me to hand it to you," Ed spoke. He wondered if she knew what she was doing when she leaned that way. She had to, hadn't she?

"You always look so concentrated on something," She responded, rather disconnected herself. "I feel you wouldn't even hear me if I asked."

Edward didn't feel the need to provide a response, as the girl was already hard at work again. His head lolled to the side as he became bored again, facing the direction of the metal arm the blonde was working on. He took a moment to look at her face as she worked, his own expression stoic where hers was noticeably and obsessively focused.

Winry seemed to be finished tweaking, as she had put away her heavy tools and pulled out some light metal polish and a clean rag. She dabbed the polish in small amounts along the metal, and then began rubbing it meticulously with the cloth. Ed just watched. She worked her way up to his shoulder. He noticed her eyes flicker, and her expression changed ever so slightly. He couldn't put a finger on what her face read, but in the next second he couldn't concentrate enough to as he felt surprisingly soft cloth rub around the sensitive skin around the port of his automail.

Edward blushed, quickly flicking his head to the other side. That had felt _really good_. The skin was rarely touched, besides by him when it was to get achy. Winry had stopped polishing momentarily, noting his strange behavior. Instead of asking what it was about, she continues rubbing the cloth around the edge of the port. Again, the rag skimmed his skin, and this time Ed made a soft noise. The edge of her mouth curled up slightly.

She continued polishing her way around the shoulder, but this time when she met the edge of the steel, she experimentally slipped her pointer and middle finger to lightly and briefly rub the scarred tissue. This time, the boy released a quiet '_oh'_. She rubbed the pad of her thumb against the skin and he squirmed in response. Soon enough, she was working her hand firmly yet carefully around the port, the polish rag draped forgotten atop his metal forearm. He was struggling not to whimper.

Edward could not process in the slightest why Winry was essentially massaging him, but he'd be damned if it didn't feel good. Her hands were really soft, and her touch wasn't too firm or too light and-

Oh.

Oh _fuck_.

The rest of his body had apparently also decided that the ministrations felt very good, because a certain part of him was suddenly responding rather positively. He squirmed again, trying in vain to make himself less conspicuous. When he realized to futility of his movements, he finally spoke up.

"Um, Winry?" His voice was shaky, and he still couldn't make eye contact.

"Hmm?" Her hand traveled completely off the metal, touching and squeezing along the left side of his collarbone.

"W-What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"You looked really tense," She responded simply.

"Maybe," He closed his eyes, gasping when her knuckles grazed the skin of his neck. "Maybe you should stop…"

The blonde didn't understand why he was resisting; sure, the touch was a little more than friendly, but he seemed to be enjoying it. That was until out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the now rather prominent hard-on the boy was sporting. A faint blush graced her cheeks, but otherwise she made no visible reaction. She didn't cease rubbing, and Ed's breathing had become rather audible at that point.

"Mm, Winry…" He said breathily. "I don't think-"

"Shh, it's okay…" She soothed, slowly trailing her hand down to his pecs. She rubbed with consistent pressure, working to his ribcage (namely the side) to which he responded more noticeably, squirming obviously, likely because he was ticklish there. Winry smiled.

Her hand continued its journey lower, moving ever so slowly down his torso, at a pace of which was hardly perceptible. Though, since he was on the receiving end of it, Ed knew where this was likely headed, and chose then to make eye contact with his mechanic. His eyes were questioning, the epitome of doubt, but he couldn't hold a consistent expression what with the kneading of his tanned skin. His breathing became unsteady.

Winry had finally reached his hip, her fingers dancing horizontally across his waistband until they met a rather blond happy trail. Edward's breath caught in his throat. She flattened her hand against his abdomen, thin blond hairs tickling against her palm, and she followed the trail under his waistband. He laid his head down and stared at the ceiling, preparing for contact-

"Edward! Winry!" Pinako's voice came shrill from downstairs. "Are you two done yet? Edward, you have a _visitor _here for you."

_Shit! _Edward scrambled to sit up, and Winry backed up away from him quickly, handing him his clothes. He quickly –and rather uncomfortably considering his predicament- redressed himself to meet the person who had so graciously thought to come by. Who came out to visit him out in Resembool, anyway? He practically stumbled to the staircase and quickly got his answer.

Oh, right. The military.

In the foyer stood a rather disinterested Colonel Mustang along with a rather peeved looking Granny Pinako. Apparently her disdain for the military had not wavered.

Why had the colonel gone out of his way to come all the way down here just to…what _did_ he plan to do? Verbally scold him, or actually retrieve him? It would make sense…he did just finish getting his upgrade; the man could straight up take him now with good reason.

Something entirely different happened. Was Mustang…chuckling? Why was he laughing? Was he laughing at him? Why? He was poorly covering up his snickers with his hand. Oh _shit_, that's right…his body hadn't exactly calmed down yet.

The boy instinctively covered the front of his pants with both hands. "What do you want, Colonel Bastard?" He asked angrily.

Roy stopped snickering long enough to regard the boy with his business. He wasn't about to ask _why _the boy had a raging hard-on, especially not in front of a young and an old lady, and besides, he felt the reason was apparent enough. He presumed prolonged close contact with a young woman his age would eventually turn into something a little more intimate, regardless of whether or not that was the result of an awkward brush up. He chose to stop his train of thought, and gathered his composure.

"You don't really have a place to be regarding me with such crudeness, Fullmetal," He began calmly. "I could even go as far as to consider you AWOL. From whom did you get permission to excuse yourself from a mission to come out here?"

Edward stubbornly averted his gaze. "No one," He admitted.

Winry had been standing next to Ed over the course of the tense conversation that was unfolding. She had been fascinated with his bashful yet angry demeanor for moments, but as she watched the colonel get more heated in the argument, she was absolutely entranced by his firm and domineering body language. The man was here to get shit done.

"Exactly, Major," He said condescendingly. "Unfortunately, that mission _was _time-sensitive. We've already assigned an apparently more capable man to the job." He was casually inspecting his fingernails. Haughty bastard. "How do you suppose you can make up for this, Fullmetal?"

The boy _blushed._ "I don't know."

Winry was still staring at the man as he adjusted his uniform. She absolutely despised everything the military stood for; it was something she had grown up feeling, and now in her late teens, it was a feeling that wouldn't be swayed with any ease, or at all. Yet, she was entirely captivated by this man. He'd come over before, hadn't he? Why was she just now noticing his powerful countenance? The determined, yet subdued gleam in his eyes? His clean-cut, yet casual appearance? Most importantly, why was she thinking about it now?

Oh, crap. Was she blushing? Was it visible? As Mustang's patience began to slip as he was yelling at the intransigent boy, she noticed for a split second that his eyes met hers. Okay, now her blush had to definitely have been visible. If he noticed, he probably chalked it up to the same reason Ed had had a boner (which was incidentally not evident any more) –intimacy during his upgrade. After all that pretty much _was _what it had been. However, that was not the reason she was blushing, but the colonel wouldn't know that.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," He admitted, unmistakably frustrated.

"You can stay here for a bit to figure it out!" Winry had blurted. All eyes were on her; Edward's were aggravated and taken aback, Roy's were purely surprised, and Pinako offered an expression that read '_really?' _She blushed deeper. Not surprisingly, Ed was the first to speak.

"No way!" He said loudly. He leaned in and spoke just to her in an angry hushed tone, "_Why _would you offer?" All she could do was shrug before the colonel spoke next.

"I was granted a few days from the office to come out here," He informed. "However, I am in no position to be an inconvenience to your ever-so-gracious grandmother." Roy had no idea why the blond had offered for him to stay so quickly; he attributed it to hospitality, but he could swear he read something ulterior from her body language.

"Damn right, you're not!" The woman admonished.

"Come on granny, where's he gonna go?" The boys remained silent.

"No doubt he's loaded," She said passively. "There are inns in Resembool."

"But that'd be rude! It's not very hospitable," She pathetically reasoned. Roy stared at her. "He's Ed's _superior officer_, after all. Shouldn't we be nice?"

At this point, Pinako herself was also confused. Why was she defending the man to such an extent? He being Ed's superior was, in her mind, more reason for him to get the hell out. Winry, however, seemed dead set on having the man stay. Was that even necessary?

Pinako dropped her defense. "Alright," She said. "Don't see why it's such a big deal."

At that point, Edward seemed to be thinking exclusively in exclamation points, and Roy stammered out his thanks. He didn't see a reason not to stay; the place was comfortable and quaint, not to mention free. At this rate he didn't have to wonder what to do with Ed until later.

"W-What? Are you kidding?" The blond was appalled. "You're letting _him _stay here?"

"I don't see why not," Pinako said. "Unless you have a problem." Roy looked to Edward, his expression unreadable. He glared in return. The man had the audacity to smirk. Smug bastard.

"No," Ed resolved. "I don't mind." As if he really had a say in the matter. Winry smiled widely, and the boy noticed. He looked at her, concerned about her thought process. He decided her motives were, in the end, indecipherable.

"I'm going to the market and see if I can't find Al," He informed, moving past Roy and leaving out the front door without another word.

"We're having a late dinner," Pinako informed him. "Should be ready in about an hour. Winry, why don't you show him to the guest room?"

"Oh, yes!" She moved toward him. Pinako receded into the kitchen. "Did you bring a suitcase or something?"

"I have a light traveling bag in my car, I'll go get it." He turned around and walked out of the house. Winry waited for him, not moving a step.

Roy went to the car, contemplating for a moment the situation he was in. He was under the impression that the young woman hated him and what he stood for, simply because he was in the military. He couldn't help but wonder what had motivated her to fight for him to be able to stay. The girl's cheeks had flushed rather noticeably, but that definitely couldn't have been because of him. Or, could it have?

Did she have a crush on him or something?

No, that doesn't make much sense. Everyone could see (besides, apparently, Ed himself) that Miss Rockbell has feelings for the eldest Elric. Right? Had to be. She must have just been a naturally cordial girl. He shook his head from any notions that may have threatened to follow that particular train of thought, unlocked his car, hastily snatched the bag, and closed the door again. When he came back inside, Winry was right where he had left her. How very attentive of her.

"The guest room is this way," She said, smiling. Roy couldn't help but offer a friendly smile in return. She led him to a small room containing a clean-looking queen sized bed, a nightstand, and a small dresser. "Will this work?"

"It's perfect," He said. "Thank you." He set his bag on the bed. Winry lingered in the doorway, her hand on the knob, intending to give him his privacy. Except her feet wouldn't move from where they were planted.

Roy had his back turned to the door as be began the very complicated process of undoing his uniform's jacket. He always wondered if it was completely necessary for there to be buttons _and _a zipper. He eventually removed the article, a light blue button up remaining underneath. The girl still hadn't moved from her spot. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He began undoing the pants to his uniform, and a voice in the back of Winry's mind screamed _leave,_ but the rest of her didn't seem willing to listen.

As the man in front of her began moving the fabric over his hips, a small squeak came forth from the back of her throat. Quickly realizing she had made a noise, she pulled the door in front of her, peeking embarrassedly from beyond the wood.

Roy couldn't help but smirk. "Like what you see?"

Edward was right, Winry thought. He was a smug bastard.

"I-I um…" The girl's face was red, and now when she really wished her feet would _move,_ they were stuck there now more than ever. He casually zipped his fly back up, and walked a few steps toward the door. Winry gripped at it for dear life.

Roy scanned her eyes, trying to read the girl. It was pretty obvious that she was flustered, and that was enough for him to begin to gage with accuracy what he was capable of without crossing any sort of line. He lifted his hand to her chin, causing her to look into his dark eyes.

"What are you here for, Miss Rockbell? Or really, what am _I _here for?" He questioned, his tone low.

"I, um, you were…" She hopelessly stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentence, practically hypnotized by his intense gaze. His eyes dropped to her open lips, and the girl gasped, letting go of the door.

He pulled her chin forward just a little bit, moving her mouth closer to his lips. She was paralyzed as his lips ever so slightly grazed her soft ones, breath catching in her throat. He moved his hands to cup her jaw, and Winry's hands remained suspended mid-air, both out of surprise and lack of idea as to where to put them. She eventually decided, boldly enough, to place them on his sides. She played with the thin fabric wrinkling between her fingers, prompting him to intensify the kiss.

Roy's tongue slid from between his lips and to hers, where although she gasped, she opened her mouth slightly to feel his slick tongue assertively slip between her lips. She mewled lightly at the sensation. A deft hand moved to her hair tie and pulled it gently yet swiftly, releasing her blond hair from its ponytail.

The same voice in the back of her head that had told her earlier to leave was now asking about her real love interest who, not only did she think herself to be very interested in, could be returning with Al at any given time. Though she had no established relationship with Ed, she was really starting to think that she liked him…or so she thought. The angel on her shoulder told her to back up now and leave, but the devil on her other shoulder moaned with her when Roy's tongue flicked the roof of her mouth.

He began running his finger through her long strands of hair, freeing it and also acting as a soothing medium. Her hands moved up his torso, and she could feel his toned pectorals through the light fabric of his button-up. He moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling her further into the room, and further into his grasps. She clumsily kicked the door shut and followed his movements.

He guided her, not breaking the kiss, until he fell onto the bed, Winry on top of him. She removed her lips from his, moving to get his bag out of the way. Once she had precariously placed it onto the floor, she met his gaze again, her legs on either side of his hips. They were wearing similar expressions, and neither of them felt a need to exchange words.

She dipped down again to kiss him roughly, catching him off guard. Her torso flattened against his, pressing her breasts against his chest. The short skirt she was wearing left no restricted access to her panties, which were incidentally against the crotch of his uniform. Roy hissed at this realization. It was Winry's turn to be smug, as she started gyrating her hips against his.

"_Fuck,"_ He growled as he felt his boner reach its full length. To pour salt into the wound, she began placing light kisses down the side of his neck. He briefly wondered how a young woman such as herself had learned to be such a tease. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her firmly, catching her off guard, and flipping her underneath him. His stance above her was nothing short of predatory. Where it should logically scare her, his hungry expression turned her on –she let him know, too, by pulling him down by the neck into another strong kiss.

Roy placed a firm left hand at her upper thigh, lightly stroking his thumb back and forth across her smooth skin. He gripped her hip tightly with his right hand, and she held firm at his collar. His left hand began suggestively moving to her inner thigh, and she adjusted by moving her legs further apart slightly. He took this subtle movement as encouragement and began trailing his hand slowly up her skin until he felt fabric.

Winry broke the kiss, gasping audibly. She lolled her head to the side, and Roy took the opportunity to plant kisses along her neck, sucking lightly to see her reaction. Where her breathing increased, he took it as cue to keep doing so. He moved the lip of her skirt upward to rest on her stomach, and then slid his fingers back in between her legs. He began stroking her very lightly –almost teasingly- through her panties, which were sequentially damp. She writhed in response, desperately trying to grind herself against his fingers. He smirked, and then pressed firmly at her core.

He moved his hand towards the waistline of her panties and then dipped beneath them, moving the hand until his middle fingers was hovering just above her entrance. He then slowly trailed his finger up her slit. She moaned audibly in response. Calloused fingers began stroking gently, stroking around her entrance. He experimentally pushed one of his fingers in, keeping a watchful eye on her expression. She bit her lip, and he pushed the finger further in. He continuously dipped the finger in and out of her.

"Colonel," Winry said breathlessly. "M-more…" He smiled at her again, and then added a second finger, causing her to stiffen. In an effort to relax her once more, he placed wet kisses across her throat, eliciting delicious noises from the girl below him. He began finger-fucking her rather intensely, pulling both fingers out and then shoving them back in at a quick pace. He hooked his fingers inside her, namely to see how she would respond.

"Nnn…" The noise tumbled from her lips. She brought her hands down to fist the sheets. He brought the thumb from the same hand to rub gently at her clit. At the sudden and intense sensation, she lifted her hips from the bed, calling his title out again.

"If you k-keep doing that," She began shakily. "I'm going to come…" It was a fair warning. The colonel continued his ministrations, except faster. The very next time his thumb brush against her clit, her muscles clenched down on his fingers, and she came with a drawn-out moan. She was breathing heavily as he maintained eye contact and removed his hand from his underwear, and then practically made a show of sucking her juices off his fingers.

Roy leaned down next to her ear. "You're hot when you come…" He licked the shell of her ear, and she visibly shuddered.

"Colonel," She was without breath. "Will you…will you fuck me?"

He looked at her for a moment with wide eyes, and then began trailing kisses from her ear all the way down to her collarbone. "How can I resist when you ask me to like that?" He said quietly against her hot skin. He brought both hands to her hips and began pulling down her skirt and panties in one go, watching her expression cautiously.

Once the garments were removed, he sat up on her lap and began to undo the button to his pants. Winry brought her hands to his, stopping him.

"Let me to it," She insisted. She quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper as he watched her, entranced. She pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free him from the restraint and he visibly exhaled. She brought a tentative hand to the base of his shaft and stoked upward slowly, once. He bent over again, hovering over her, and her hand didn't move from his erect cock.

She was pumping him gently; he hung his head at the feeling. Her hand was incredibly soft. She distributed his pre-cum along his shaft and began pumping more solidly. His breathing became labored as he slowly moved his hand to her wrist, stopping her motions. She gave him a questioning look.

"You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?" He explained in a rhetorical question. She blushed and moved her hand. He gripped the base of his own dick, and then ran the tip up and down her slit a few times, causing her to gasp with anticipation.

Roy then guided himself to her entrance, lining himself up. He looked again at her face to make sure it was okay. When he saw that she looked as though she were bracing for impact, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, and then begin slipping himself into her slick heat. He groaned at the overwhelming feeling; she was incredibly tight. This was likely her first time. The thought of being the one to take her virginity inexplicably heightened his pleasure.

He began thrusting into her slowly, cautiously. She eyed him desperately, moving her hips against his, striving for the fullness he could make her feel. He picked up his pace, getting lost quickly in the intense pleasure as her tight muscles massaged his straining length. She then boldly and firmly grabbed his ass, guiding him further and harder into her.

"_Shit,_" Winry cursed. "Colonel Mustang…" Her voice was laced with pure lust, hitting his ears and fueling his arousal.

The movement of his hips became near erratic as he felt the heat pooling in his abdomen. The blonde's gasps climbed higher and higher until he moved his hand again to her slit and began using his middle finger to stroke her clit.

"A-Ah! Colonel!" She all but yelled as she came, lifting her hips and changed the angle of his quick thrusting. This, combined with her now spasming muscles, sent him practically flying over the edge as he came inside her, a long groan accompanying his release.

Roy pulled out slowly, trying to control his breathing. He collapsed lazily at her side, wrapping an arm around her. She blushed at the almost endearing action.

"Move the…the covers," He said. Wow, he was really exhausted. Winry did as she was told, pulling the covers down. He crawled under them and the motioned for her to join him, which she did so happily.

"By the way, Al," Edward started, his tone unhappy. "Colonel Bastard's paying us a visit."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"Because I skipped out on some stupid mission he assigned to me," He grumbled.

"Sounds like you had it coming."

"Hey, who's side are you on?" He teased.

They had reached the porch to the home, grocery bags in hand. Alphonse was glad Ed had shown up out of nowhere because there were a considerable number of bags to carry. The older brother all but kicked the door down in an effort to get it open while holding brown paper sacks. Once inside, the two made their way to the kitchen and began placing the bags on the table. Pinako greeted them warmly.

"Hello boys," She said. "Dinner's just about ready. Ed, will you go tell Winry as well as the Colonel?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He exited the kitchen and then made his way to Winry's bedroom, which was a few rooms before the guest room. He knocked firmly.

"Winry?" He spoke. "Winry, food's ready, are you-" He pushed the door open to find the room empty. Huh.

He walked slowly down the hallway toward the guest bedroom. He pressed his ear up against the door, listening through the wood; all he heard was the faint rustling of bed sheets. Again, he knocked firmly, which was practically useless considering he barged in the next second anyway.

"Hey bastard, have you seen-" He stopped in his tracks. In the bed lay his superior officer, one arm behind his head, another arm wrapped around the blond girl's shoulders. She was snuggled against his torso. At the sight of Ed, Winry quickly scrambled out of the bed, looking for her panties. He couldn't help but blush profusely.

"What the _fuck,_ Mustang?" He began angrily. "You're here for a single hour and you've seduced _Winry?"_ The colonel made no move to defend himself, or even look embarrassed about the situation; both his arms were behind his head casually.

Winry was pulling up her skirt. "It's not like I didn't consent to it, Ed!" She shot back. "I can think for myself, you know."

Edward looked at her, appalled. "Winry, it's _Colonel Mustang._ My superior officer. Member of the _military?_"

She shrugged, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, and he knows what he's doing."

The smug bastard winked at him from the bed.


	2. Giving Back

This had to have been the most awkward dinner Edward had ever had in his life. That's saying a lot, because he has definitely had some awkward dinners. He was still considerably shocked. Who wouldn't be? Anger had always come to him naturally, and aside from the fact that's an impulsive emotion in itself, he really took it to new levels on terms of spontaneity. On that note, anger is also a secondary emotion, occurring only on top of another emotion underneath it –such as sadness. Edward was hurt.

At that moment, Roy was telling a militaristic story to fill up the silences. Alphonse was genuinely interested like the good soul he is, and Winry was busy trying to look like she wasn't. The duration of the dinner was cut off short for Ed, because when the colonel started talking about his intimate conquests, he stood up and left the room, leaving his plate on the table.

He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go. Once he was out the door, he felt like running, so he did. He ran, and his feet took him in the direction of his mother's grave. No surprise there.

Back in the kitchen, Winry gave Roy a knowing look, where Al was expectantly confused. Mustang sighed, rose from the table and then stated that he was going to go talk to him. The girl nodded, and he left the house. Once he was gone as well, Al asked her what that was all about. She stared at him, her mouth a thin line and her eyes wide. She also felt like running, namely from the guilt that had been eating at her since she made the dumb choice in the first place. She didn't give him an answer, and thankfully, he was polite enough to drop it.

Outside, Roy was looking for Ed, who was nowhere in sight. Just as he figured; he must have literally ran away from the problem. Thankfully, he knew the boy often retreated to his mother's grave for moments of solace and pensiveness. He began in the direction he believed his memory most accurately recalled. He walked slowly, in no hurry; he intended to give him time to cool off, and also have time to collect his own thoughts before speaking. He supposed an apology was definitely in order.

It had taken him about ten minutes to reach the iron fence surrounding the cemetery, and he mentally patted himself on the back for remembering the location. Thankfully, he didn't have to go as far as to remember where Trisha's plot was, because it wasn't far from the entrance and he could see Edward from where he was standing. The boy was sitting cross-legged, arms in his lap, staring into the distance like he had a bone to pick with a cumulus cloud.

He didn't react when he approached him, almost as if he expected someone to come after him, which he likely did. Roy took the liberty of taking a seat next to him in the grass before speaking, which did actually solicit a surprised expression from the young alchemist. However, he quickly averted his gaze, his expression turning sour.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat. Predictable.

He was silent a moment. "To apologize," He offered.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Fullmet-Edward," He amended. "I'm sorry I stole your girl." Edward shook a little, his face hidden. "I should have said something-"

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" He turned abruptly to reveal an expression of unadulterated sorrow; a face he'd never seen on Ed before; any sort of evenly remotely sad expression he'd seen him have had always been backed up by a hint of fire. It made him feel suddenly and strongly terrible; it hit him right in the heart and he wasn't expecting it.

"Ed, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt so strongly for her."

He shook his head. "It's not even that, she's an important friend of mine, all the way from _childhood,_ and you have the audacity to come here and fuck it all up –literally." Roy was silent in shame. "It's like you have no consideration whatsoever. _That's_ what's so entirely disappointing to me."

He took a moment to let it sink in; it was difficult to understand. He essentially just admitted he was more disappointed in him not getting confirmation for it to even be considered, rather than the fact that he did something so intimate with the girl he thought Ed was in love with.

A bizarre idea suddenly dawned on him.

"Edward," He caught Ed's attention, and he seemed reluctant to give it to him. "I have an idea on how to make this up to you."

The young alchemist squinted skeptically. "I really doubt there's anything you could do." He flat out glared at him. "Especially after that lame apology."

"Hear me out, alright." He took a deep breath. "I would like to invite you…into the guest room tonight. Winry, obviously, included."

Edward stared at him, appalled by the insinuation of his words. "Did you just suggest what I think you suggested?"

The man looked absolutely embarrassed; something Ed wasn't used to seeing on him. Seemed that they were both seeing new sides of each other tonight…and if things progressed, in more ways than one. "Yes," He spoke.

"Mustang…" He said quietly. "Do I look gay to you?"

A pause.

"I'm going to chose not to answer that," Roy responded quickly, and then narrowly avoided a fist. "Besides! I said Winry included."

The boy looked down to the grass as if he were considering it. Just the idea of his suggestion being a possibility stirred up things in Roy he didn't think were there to stir up in the first place. Ed's expression was frustrated, positively conflicted.

Before he could stop himself, Roy spoke, "You can't pretend like you've never been the slightest bit attracted to me."

Edward quickly turned positively red, and from more than just anger this time. "Are you _that_ cocky, you bastard?"

"I'm not saying it out of narcissism," He said calmly. "You're telling me these little temper tantrums your constantly throw at me are solely because of this supposed disdain you hold for me? No other hidden emotions?"

"Who are you to assume those so-called "hidden emotions" are anything _close_ to attraction?!" He blurted.

"You can tell me right now if they're not."

Edward again cast his gaze toward the ground, his whole body red and his eyebrow twitching. He was pulling at the grass now, innocent strands of grass being removed one by one from the earth by a boy conflicted.

"You'll ruin your mother's grave that way," The man teased. Ed didn't have the energy to respond to that in particular.

"Even if, _theoretically_, they were_,_" He spoke almost inaudibly, absolutely refusing eye contact. "You're telling me you want to do something about it?"

"Honestly, that expression you gave me earlier struck pure guilt in me, and I wanted to make it up." He suddenly moved to stand. "But, yes. I'm thinking this could be good for all of us. Relieve a bit of tension and hostility." He offered the young alchemist a hand, which he stubbornly accepted.

They stood there, Ed looking anywhere except at the man in front of him, and Roy not moving an eye from him.

"Alright." Came the quiet response.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said _alright, _we'll do this stupid thing." He looked up. "But…who's to say Winry will agree to it?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll agree to it," The colonel assured smugly, landing him a punch in the gut. He wheezed it out, and they began their walk back to the Rockbell residence.

The walk was mainly silent, and Edward was internally struggling to keep the atmosphere from falling under the surface of awkward. If he spoke too much, however, not only would it make it more uncomfortable but it'd also be obvious that he wasn't sure what to do with himself; that is the last way he wanted to appear to the man.

They were almost back when he had a sudden realization. "Wait." He stopped in his tracks. "What about Al?"

Mustang looked back at him. "Well think of something to get rid of him," He assured. "Unless…"

"What the actual _fuck, _Mustang," He said, flabbergasted. "That is one fucked up thing to insinuate."

"And this whole deal isn't?" He laughed. "I never said anything really anyway, it was your messed-up head jumping to conclusions." He turned back around, waving a hand and beckoning him to continue walking. The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing, but fell short of a response and decided to follow.

When they reached the house moments later, it was already rather dark out. Roy opened the door just to have Ed push past him, immediately trying to locate whoever he was around. He ended up finding Winry alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Winry, we're back." Before she had a chance to respond, he spoke again. "Hey –where's Al?"

"Oh," She was still startled. "He said he wanted to be away until all the tension diffused." Roy walked to the doorway and stood behind Ed.

"So where'd he go?"

She looked thoughtful. "I'm…not actually sure. He'll be fine, I'm sure"

"What about Pinako? She asleep already?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She addressed him under scrutiny. "What'd you do? Is everything alright?"

He looked toward the colonel, who seemed outwardly disinterested in the situation. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, his mind racing as the reality of the situation caught up with him. For a moment, he felt absolutely absurd to even suggest such a thing, but he knew he had to –not only because he felt it would be at least fair, but because deep inside he knew it had the potential to be something like that of an indulgent erotic dream. Not that that was something he strived for –but given the opportunity, why not? He wasn't about to deny his attraction to Winry; a confession of his attraction to the colonel, however, would be realized through methods rivaling pulling teeth…or through implications present in his silence.

"Well, Winry…" Ed began, somewhat reluctantly. His words felt distant.

"For the purpose of making this up to Ed," Roy interrupted. "Or rather, the both of you, I suggested the three of us participated in such intimate acts as a group."

Winry sputtered, absolutely taken aback. "Y-You don't mean…" Her entire face was red. Ed was hiding his own face in his palms. "And you agreed to this?" She was facing the boy. He lifted his face as if he was about to become defensive, but fell short of an adequate angry response. He sighed, knowing that honesty was the best way to get this out.

"I –well, yeah." He stood straighter. "I did."

She looked at Mustang, his face as stoic as ever. "You want a _threesome?_"

Before he had a chance to respond, Ed interrupted. "Don't call it that!"

"Well that's what it is, isn't it?!" She challenged. Roy couldn't help but to snicker into his hand.

"You don't have to be so…so…" He was yelling, his blush becoming darker and an impressive rate. He was fully facing the girl now, shouting only a small distance from her face.

"So _what_, Edward?" She said. "You can't even _say_ the word and you're going to do it?"

"I'm going to do it!" He argued. "Doesn't mean you have to be so…so crude." He seemed to lose the fire behind his intransigent spirit.

Out of all the awkward silences Ed and Winry had ever felt, combined even, the silence that followed their little banter was the worst they had ever felt. The colonel, on the other hand, couldn't have been more unaffected, or at least, outwardly.

"Are we going to do this or not?" He asked, checking his watch as though the situation was a medial task.

"Y-yeah, I just, wait a minute…" He muttered in response. Before Mustang could impatiently interject, Winry snatched the boy by the wrist and practically dragged him to the guest room, his face absolutely abashed, and the colonel in tow.

Once in the bedroom, Ed was looking anywhere but their eyes. Winry shook her head; he could be such a girl sometimes. Not that she was entirely at ease with the situation, but at least she was better at hiding it. However, wanting to avoid anymore painfully awkward silences, she made the first move on the embarrassed boy.

She brought her hand to cup his cheek, warm from the rush of blood. Surprised, his eyes finally met hers. She nimbly moved in to kiss him, her lips pressing against his firmly, as if they were on a mission. He eased into it, at first blushing even more, but then relaxing as he reveled in the sensation of her soft lips caressing his.

_Holy shit,_ _she's kissing me, holy shit,_ repeated relentlessly in his mind. He felt his knees go weak, and then she slid her warm tongue between his lips and he gasped, eagerly easing his mouth open slightly. Her tongue met his and caressed it gently, earning a soft mewl from the boy.

"_Ahem." _Mustang caught the teen's attention. They had evidently forgotten he was there. Parting from the kiss, Ed instinctively glared at the man, before noticing not only how obviously aroused he already was but also how badly he was trying to uphold his usual condescending demeanor.

Feeling the adrenaline of the situation unfolding before him, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, dragging Winry with him. She practically tackled him on top of the mattress, trapping him underneath her. She wasted no time in reconnecting their lips, emitting a shameless groan of approval from Ed, his inhibitions dissipating as his arousal increased. Their tongues met midway almost immediately, and just as quickly he slid his past hers and gained entrance to her mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her even closer.

Mustang took this opportunity to climb onto the bed with the two. Winry noted the weight on the mattress shift and disconnected the kiss, lazily sitting up on the boy. Roy moved over to her, touched his fingers to her jaw and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ed, whose head was still swimming, took a minute to notice before he began feeling left out –as well as a little jealous- again.

From below her, he brought his hands to her hips and audaciously began grinding on her hips. That caught her attention. She moaned loudly into Roy's mouth, caught off-guard. He kept a strong grip on her hips and he began gyrating, throwing his head back against the pillows as the friction unraveled him.

As turned on as she was at the moment, Winry became curious of something. She broke the kiss with the man, kissing his cheek. She then moved to peel Ed's iron-grip from her hips, causing him to look up at him in confusion.

"Ah, I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I…have to go to the bathroom." She did not. She moved off of Ed's hips, scooting toward the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back! Don't have too much fun…" Before either of them got a word in, she left.

Edward obstinately refused to even acknowledge Roy's presence. Roy, however, shrugged and moved to take an almost predatory stance over him. Confused, he reluctantly met the man's gaze, only to find unadulterated lust and warmth. Below him, he looked the most innocent Roy had ever seen him before, what with his eyes open so wide, practically boring holes through him. He was leaning down slowly, until inevitably their lips brushed ever so lightly together. Ed gasped.

Before even making full contact, Roy slid his tongue between Ed's parted lips. His breath caught, but he made no move to stop him as his tongue slipped deeper into his mouth. A moan escaped him as his tongue reached even deeper, making him feel utterly invaded in a way he found himself to be liking, maybe a bit too much.

Involuntarily, his hips swiftly bucked upward, grazing Roy's in such an intense moment of friction that both males couldn't help but groan. Seeing it as something of an invitation, he lowered his hips to meet Ed's, grinding against him firmly into the mattress.

Pleasure coursing through his spine, Edward broke the heated make-out and sucked air between his teeth, the overwhelming sensation becoming almost painful as his erection strained against his pants. His head fell to the left, exposing his neck. Roy moved to kiss the soft skin lightly, almost affectionately, the sensitivity of which drew noises from Ed that Roy found so impossibly lewd that he felt himself harden even further than he thought he could, and incidentally his grinding picked up pace.

"Fuck, Ed," Roy groaned. "I rather like seeing you this way, just taking it…"

"Shut up, bastard…" He spoke shakily, moving his hips to match his.

Just then, Winry quietly reentered the room, evidently sneakily enough not to be noticed. What she saw before her was different than she would have ever expected. Sure, she left expecting _something _to happen –hell, maybe even nothing, considering these two, but _this,_ she had not anticipated. Roy Mustang, grinding on top of Ed like his life depended on it, both of them thoroughly flustered as pleasure overtook them.

_Oh my god,_ she thought to herself. This had to have been just about the hottest thing she had ever encountered, as she felt herself become aroused rather quickly. Just then, she heard Ed's voice moan loudly –lustfully- and she, as well as Roy, just about lost it. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was down her panties, rubbing herself in circles. She moved closer, quietly, and sat at the edge of the bed. Still, they seemed to not have noticed, so she continued rubbing, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Roy, _please,_" Ed groaned.

"Please _what, _Fullmetal?" Roy spoke, right next to his ear. Ed could feel his cock twitch.

"D-do something!" He demanded.

Roy smirked, moving his hands to the button of Ed's tight pants. With one hand, he was able to get them unbuttoned and unzipped. He then used both hands to pull his both his pants and his down a bit past his thighs; just far enough to get the job done and sate his impatience.

"What are you-" Ed interjected before he was interrupted by two fingers at his lips.

"Just trust me." The fingers slid between his lips. "Suck."

Edward did as he was told, apprehension clear in his eyes. He slid his wet tongue over the digits, thoroughly coating them in his saliva. Roy bit his lip, finding the sight extremely erotic. With a resounding 'pop', he removed his now wet fingers from the boy's mouth.

He brought the moist digits down to his entrance, gently prodding and keeping an eye on Ed's expression. His lips were drawn into a tight line, his eyes squinting –an expression that implied he wanted this, but didn't want to want it. Regardless, Roy had to be sure. He leaned in close, bringing his mouth to Ed's ear.

"Is this okay, Fullmetal?" He asked in a low tone, slowly sliding in his index finger. The boy squirmed a bit, the intrusion feeling odd.

"Y-yeah, I guess," He got out.

"You _guess?" _The finger slipped in even further. "I'm going to need your full consent, Elric…"

Ed breathed in to reply, but just then the finger inside him curled slightly, hitting a spot in him he wasn't even aware of. His back arched immediately, his muscles tensing up.

"Y-Yes!" He yelled. Mustang couldn't quite distinguish if that was a reply, or a reaction to the sensation. Nonetheless, he did it again, pushing his finger as far as it could go and then firmly bending his finger against the sweet spot inside him.

"A-Ah!" He squirmed, fisting the sheets. Winry, who was still a silent observer, rubbed herself quicker, finding herself getting wetter as the gasps and moans Ed was making fell upon her ears. She bit her lip harder, careful not to make any noises herself.

Roy then inserted the second soaked digit, pushing both as far as they would reach while simultaneously stretching his tight ring of muscles. He separated his fingers inside of him, effectively expanding him even further. Before long, he was all but finger-fucking the boy, while Ed desperately tried to maintain some sort of hold on himself.

"Mustang, damn it…" He practically growled. "F-Fuck me…"

Roy smirked, more or less surprised by his boldness; audacity was one of his character traits, but hearing him but that nerve to work in bed made the colonel's cock strain for relief.

"Gladly." He removed his fingers, making Ed feel suddenly empty and desperate to be filled again. Roy finally unzipped his pants, pulling them down enough for his dick to be exposed at full attention. He grasped it lightly, moving the pad of his thumb over the tip and then spreading his pre-come along his shaft. Ed was watching him with and interested, almost concerned expression as he lined himself up and began firmly easing himself in. Ed forced himself to relax, letting his muscles accommodate such girth.

"Ngh…" Ed breathed once he was in completely. "Move…"

Roy grinned almost dopily, the tight heat that was enveloping him causing him to quickly lose his inhibitions. He pulled out his length almost completely, just to ram it back into the boy, causing him to groan loudly. Soon enough, he had picked up a quick pace, pounding hard into his subordinate.

"Colonel, _fuck,_" He moaned loudly. "Don't stop…" He wouldn't dream of it.

Gripping with calloused hands on his tanned hips, the man craned his head to Winry, who looked like she was just about to finish.

"Winry, stop," Roy commanded. "Come here."

Winry, startled, quickly removed her hand from her panties. Ed looked up lazily, wondering when she had even come into the room –not that he could bring himself to care too much at the moment, as the man above him hadn't slowed down a bit.

"Take off your skirt…and your underwear," He commanded lowly. She did as she was told, casting aside the garments.

"Good, now, get on top of Ed." She did this as well, blushing profusely. She hovered over the boy, watching his lust filled gaze and feeling his breath hitch as he got pounded repeatedly.

"Winry…" He whispered, trying to steady his voice. Just then, he felt a hand move from his hips to lightly grip his cock. His thumb gently stroked his erect member, causing it to twitch. He felt the tip meet something warm, smooth, wet, _wonderful, _and he moaned even louder as the feeling encased him.

"Holy _shit!"_ Ed groaned. Winry shuddered, breath catching in her throat as she felt his cock slide deeper and deeper inside her until he was in completely. She wasted no time in moving against him, thrusting him in and out of her tight heat. He eventually moved to meet both her and Roy's thrusts.

Winry clutched tightly at Ed's shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin. His eyes were shut tight, eyebrows knit together as practically unfathomable pleasure took over his entire body. Roy's precise thrusting hit his prostate with each motion, causing him to see stars as he was pushed forward each time, in and out of the maddening heat. There was no way he was going to last much longer.

Ed shakily brought one of his hands lower to meet Winry's inner thigh, grazing his touch along until he found her clit, where he began rubbing rhythmically. Caught by surprise, her elbows gave out and she rest her head on his chest as the feeling completely took control.

"Ed-Edward!" She yelled as she could feel her orgasm fast approaching, already having been close by her own hands. She came hard, her whole body tensing, causing her to clench down on Ed's member.

"O-Oh, I'm…" He moaned, his movements quickly losing grace. "Winry –_fuck- _Colonel! I'm gonna come…" He snapped his hips downward onto Roy's throbbing cock and then upward again into Winry's heat before she quickly pulled off of him, leaving him to arch his back and come all over his own stomach and chest. Mustang quickly grabbed the boy's slick member and pumped it until he was spent, all the while continuing his pounding.

"_Shit," _Ed practically wheezed. "You there yet, Mustang?" He was still going at it, maintaining a vice-like grip on his hips, teeth clenched. The man seemed to have the stamina of a racehorse.

"I..a-_ah_…" He moaned loudly, burying himself deep inside the boy and coming hard. Edward moaned as he felt his hot seed fill him immediately. The man lazily pulled out, collapsing on the opposite side of him. The three lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath.

Eventually, it was Roy who broke the silence. "So," He breathed, his tone authoritative once more. "Did we make it up to you?"

"Definitely."


End file.
